


Ending Page

by almightydino



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightydino/pseuds/almightydino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...)Do Kyungsoo estava cansado disso. Cansado de ver o garoto de quem gostava se tornar uma pessoa esnobe e mesquinha – egoísta, porque não? – por causa de uma garota de quem ele nem mesmo gostava. (...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode I [pilot]

**Author's Note:**

> A história e os personagens são baseados na música Ending Page, do f(x); EXO, f(x), 4MINUTE e Girls' Generation não me pertencem.

Krystal e Jongin.

Só a menção desses dois nomes fazia um terço da escola tremer – outra parte se limitava a suspirar enquanto a outra revirava os olhos; os dois eram o casal mais popular da escola. Desde antes de começarem o namoro eles já chamavam a atenção, depois que passaram a sair juntos – não no mesmo grupo de “amizade”, mas juntos, de qualquer maneira – esse assédio ficou pior. Até mesmo os professores passaram a ignorar os atrasos dos dois e alguns até mesmo davam um ponto a mais na nota, apenas pelo fato dos pais deles serem ricos e de que eles estavam juntos.

Do Kyungsoo estava cansado disso. Cansado de ver o garoto de quem gostava se tornar uma pessoa esnobe e mesquinha – egoísta, porque não? – por causa de uma garota de quem ele nem mesmo gostava. Ele sabia. No fundo, Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que os dois só estavam juntos pra manter as aparências. Estava cansado de ver o olhar triste do mais novo quando cruzava com ele no corredor; mesmo quando Jongin estava com Krystal, o olhar vazio estava ali.

Seus amigos também estavam cansados. Cansados de ouvir ele falar sobre como sentia de longe a infelicidade do outro garoto, cansados de ver o amigo sofrendo por um cara que nunca lhe daria bola – afinal, Kim Jongin não era gay.

“Oppa” A voz de Krystal se fez presente no refeitório, entrando no meio de Jongin e Chanyeol – este ultimo sendo um dos melhores amigos de Jongin – para que eles não brigassem.

 Ninguém havia realmente escutado o motivo da briga, mas Chanyeol se virara para sair de perto do mais novo. E então ele parou no meio do caminho e voltou, afastando Krystal com o braço e acertando um soco no rosto do moreno, que quase caiu tanto pelo impacto quanto pelo susto.

“Isso é pra você parar de ser hipócrita, e aprender a ser honesto com você mesmo” Chanyeol disse antes de sair de perto dele. Jongin nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tentar ir atrás dele, o que ele menos precisava era uma detenção naquele momento.

“Estranho os dois brigarem assim do nada, não acham?” Tao perguntou aos dois amigos, observando os dois virarem a cabeça em direções opostas – Baekhyun seguindo Chanyeol com os olhos e Kyungsoo olhando atentamente para Jongin. “Ei! Querem parar de babar em cima deles e prestar atenção em mim?” Chamou, batendo na mesa com força. Isso fez com que metade da cafeteria se virasse para olhar a mesa deles, inclusive Jongin.

“Ai Tao, é estranho sim, a gente tá te ouvindo, ok?” Kyungsoo respondeu jogando uma batata frita na direção do outro que a pegou e colocou na boca. “Vai virar uma baleia desse jeito”

“Eu não vou engordar. Não antes de você, que só come porcaria” Tao rebateu.

“Pelo amor de Deus, vamos comer em paz, sim?” Baekhyun murmurou, voltando sua atenção para a comida.


	2. Episode II

Se Jongin e Krystal demonstravam-se felizes quanto ao relacionamento, a aparente felicidade dos dois não durou muito.

Pouco tempo depois do namoro começar, o pai da mais nova conseguiu uma promoção e a família inteira deveria ir com ele a New York – para apoiá-lo, a mãe de Krystal disse. A garota se sentiu feliz, iria conhecer New York, tinha aquele sonho desde pequena.

“Sim, mas, e o Jongin, Krys?” Sulli, uma das melhores amigas de Krystal perguntou do outro lado da linha – as duas se ligavam de madrugada quando não tinham sono.

“O.. O quê?” Krystal gaguejou. Franziu o cenho para o dever de matemática, encarando os números e as letras da equações quase que com raiva.

“O Jongin. Seu namorado.” Sulli repetiu. Suspirou enquanto mudava o celular de uma orelha para a outra. “É sério que nem chegou a pensar no que ele vai sentir quando ficar sabendo disso? Poxa, Krystal, pensei que a coisa entre vocês dois fosse séria. Sabe, vocês conhecem a família um do outro, passam fins de semana inteiros na casa de praia dele... Me surpreende não ter lembrado dele nesse momento”

Krystal suspirou. Realmente não tinha se lembrado do moreno.

“Eu estou com a cabeça cheia, Sulli, eu não teria lembrado de te avisar se você não tivesse me ligado pra reclamar do choro do seu irmão caçula” A morena disse, rindo ao ouvir a mais velha grunhir. “Eu... Vou falar com ele. Não vou terminar, vou conversar com ele e ver o que podemos fazer.”

“Namoro a distancia não dá certo” Sulli murmurou. “Ele vai ficar arrasado, não acha?”

Krystal não respondeu. Jongin ficaria triste com sua partida? Ou fingiria se importar e depois correria para os braços da primeira garota bonita disposta a consolá-lo que aparecesse?

“Krys?” Sulli chamou “Ainda está ai?”

“Estou Sulli. Eu estou cansada... Acho melhor ir dormir. Você também, ouviu?”

“Sim, mamãe” a outra disse ironicamente, rindo em seguida. “Nos vemos amanhã na escola, então?”

“Claro.”

❧

 

Contar para Jongin fora mais fácil do que pensara. Era como contar a um amigo que iria comprar um computador novo. Mas Jongin não era seu amigo, era seu namorado; porque então ela sentia como se os dois fossem irmãos em momentos como esse?

“E... você está animada com isso? Digo, você mencionou uma vez que adoraria visitar New York” Então, ele se lembrava do que ela lhe contava?

“Estou... Apesar de tudo...” Respondeu enquanto encostava-se a parede de tijolos atrás dela. Puxou a mão do rapaz que a encarou por um tempo antes de se aproximar, colando o corpo ao dela “Você está bem com isso?”

“Com o quê?”

“A minha ida à New York. Não é permanente, mas eu vou ficar muito tempo fora...” Ela disse, subiu as mãos pelos braços de Jongin e pousou uma no peito do mais alto, a outra se entrelaçando aos fios negros do rapaz.

“Se você está feliz com isso, eu tenho que ficar, não é?” Murmurou, aproximando os rostos.

“Acho que sim” A garota murmurou de volta, antes de selar os lábios do mais alto com uma vontade que nem ela, nem Jongin, tinham.

Enquanto se beijavam, Kyungsoo passou pelo corredor. Os braços cheios de livros pesados enquanto ele se dirigia a aula de biologia. Parou no meio do caminho, encarando a cena a sua frente; sentiu os olhos arderem e um nó se formar em sua garganta. Antes que começasse a chorar, resolveu ir para a aula pelo caminho mais longo.

“Vamos dar privacidade ao casal maravilha, Kyungsoo” Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto virava na direção oposta com lágrimas nos olhos. “Até porque isso é por pouco tempo...”

Jongin e Krystal se separaram momentos depois. A garota passou a língua pelos lábios e suspirou.

“Meus amigos organizaram uma festa pra mim, semana que vem.” Ela disse, passando as mãos pelos braços do mais alto novamente. “Você vem?”

“Eu... Krystal, você sabe que eu sou péssimo com despedidas” Ele disse, se afastando dela. “Vou ficar sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, e eu odeio isso”

“Ah... Tudo bem então. Mas você vai ao aeroporto, não é? Pra me dar um abraço, nem precisa dizer nada” Ela perguntou olhando para a parede a frente dela. Jongin se encostou ao seu lado e suspirou.

“Eu vou”

 

❧

 

E ele foi. Duas semanas depois lá estava ele, carregando uma das malas de Krystal e um dos braços sobre o ombro da mesma, que andava de braços dados com Sulli que parecia a beira de uma crise de choro.

“Eu vou sentir falta da minha melhor amiga” Ela resmungava vez ou outra. “Pra quem eu vou ligar quando o meu irmão estiver me impedindo de dormir?”

“Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sulli. Você pode continuar me ligando. Eu vou viajar, não vou morrer.” Krystal disse num tom risonho, mesmo que ela também quisesse chorar. “E eu também vou sentir sua falta, sua boba” Ela sussurrou enquanto parava perto do portão de embarque, forçando Jongin e Sulli a pararem também – os pais e a irmã da garota pararam mais a frente, esperando a mais nova. “Não fique assim, ok?” Ela se desvencilhou da mais velha e se virou para Jongin.

Abraçou-o com força, forçando o mesmo a derrubar sua mala no chão para poder lhe abraçar de volta.

"Por favor, me prometa que você nunca vai esquecer que você é meu ..." Ela pediu com o rosto pressionado no ombro dele.

"Eu não vou" Ele sussurrou, apertando o abraço ainda mais.

Sulli não comentou a escolha de palavras da amiga, e ficou ainda mais preocupada com o que ela lhe pediu momentos depois. “Me conte tudo o que ele fizer, está bem?”

“Está bem...” Ela murmurou, incerta. Se separaram por fim e ela ficou esperando, junto a Jongin, o avião onde a mais nova estava decolar.


	3. Episode III

“Você é maluco, Kyungsoo. Eu já te disse isso?” Baekhyun perguntou sarcasticamente, enquanto observava o amigo encarar a mesa de Jongin do outro lado da cafeteria.

“Você me diz isso todo dia, Baek” Kyungsoo respondeu. “E eu ainda não sei o que tem de errado gostar de alguém”

“Não tem nada de errado em gostar,” Tao começou “o problema é que você acabou de nos dizer que vai conquistar ele. Ele tem namorada, Kyungsoo”

“E ela está a quilômetros de distancia—“

“E ele não é gay” Baekhyun o interrompeu. “Tem noção da gravidade do que você acabou de nos dizer?”

“Em primeiro lugar, Krystal e ele não gostam um do outro, e vocês dois sabem.” Kyungsoo sussurrou, se debruçando sobre a mesa para olhar os amigos mais de perto. “Em segundo lugar, vocês assumem que ele não é gay, mas ninguém nunca viu ele com garotos—“

“É exatamente isso, Soo. Ninguém o vê com garotos, e sim com garotas”

“Desde quando isso quer dizer alguma coisa? Ninguém aqui jamais viu um de nós com um garoto, e nós somos gays” Kyungsoo disse revirando os olhos “Ou no seu caso, Zitao, bissexual”

“Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas isso também não quer dizer nada. E para de me chamar assim, parece minha mãe quando quer brigar comigo” O mais novo dentre os três disse, murmurando a ultima parte. Kyungsoo sorriu para os dois amigos e depois suspirou.

“Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados comigo, mas o máximo que pode acontecer é eu levar um fora” Ele disse, dando de ombros. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, mas não falou nada.

Os três voltaram a comer em silêncio, esperando o sinal tocar para que pudessem voltar à suas respectivas salas – eles apenas tinham a aula de educação física juntos, segundo o professor aquilo economizava o tempo dele e os alunos ainda tinham um tempo livre às sextas-feiras, logo após o intervalo.

❧

Foi em uma aula de educação física que Kyungsoo fingiu ter machucado o pé durante o exercício, fazendo com que o professor pedisse à Tao para ajudá-lo a ir até o vestiário para esperar por ele – o homem odiava deixar serviço pela metade, então preferiu adiantar as coisas mandando o aluno sentar longe dos outros colegas para não interromper a aula.

Assim que chegaram ao vestiário Kyungsoo empurrou Tao e correu até o armário 88 – o armário de Jongin – colocando um papel branco entre os vãos da porta de metal para que o mais novo o pegasse quando abrisse o mesmo.

“Você estava fingindo?” Tao praticamente gritou, recebendo um olhar reprovador do mais velho.

“Quieto. Isso é por uma boa causa. Eu fingi ter me machucado, sim, mas ficar um tempo longe daquele velho vai me fazer bem. E a você também.”

“Eu fiquei preocupado com você, seu idiota. O Baek também, e pode ter certeza de que ele vai arrancar a sua cabeça se—“

“Se o quê, senhor Huang?”

“Professor!” Kyungsoo exclamou, fingindo se desequilibrar. Tao, por instinto, o segurou.

“É... Kyungsoo estava—“

“Eu estava tentando andar” Kyungsoo murmurou, olhando para o chão. “Tao estava me dizendo que o senhor ficaria bravo se descobrisse que eu estava forçando meu pé”

“Bravo não seria a palavra certa, mas o senhor não deveria fazer isso com uma lesão que nem sabe se é grave ou não.” O professor disse, cruzando os braços. “Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui, Zitao. Volte para a aula, pedi aos outros para lhe passar o alongamento assim que você chegar”

Tao assentiu e soltou o amigo, olhando nervosamente para ele quando o professor virou as costas.

❧

Jongin suspirou cansado. Odiava ter que esperar para usar o chuveiro.

A única vantagem é que ele poderia se ver livre daqueles que se diziam seus amigos – na verdade, Chanyeol foi o único amigo verdadeiro que conseguiu fazer; mas agora ele nem sabia se o mais velho queria falar com ele, não depois da briga há quase dois meses atrás.

Abriu o armário para pegar seu uniforme e uma toalha; se assustou ao ver um papel cair de dentro do mesmo, parando em cima de seus pés já descalços. Olhou em volta para se certificar de que aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira idiota e se abaixou para pegar o papel em questão, desdobrando-o em seguida.

_Me encontre no terraço durante o tempo livre._

_Tenho que te contar uma coisa._

**DKS**

Não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum colega ou “amigo” que tivesse aquelas iniciais, mas como não queria ficar com seus “amigos” no intervalo, preferiu arriscar.


	4. Episode IV

Kyungsoo e Jongin eram vistos mais vezes juntos do que separados.

Às vezes os alunos se perguntavam sobre o porquê daquela aproximação repentina, mas ninguém realmente questionava as decisões de Jongin, principalmente depois que Krystal foi embora. Sulli observava o rapaz ficar cada vez mais próximo do mais velho, mas decidiu não contar à amiga principalmente para não preocupá-la – ela tinha certeza de que Krystal ficaria louca com a possibilidade de ser trocada por um garoto, mas ela tinha que aprender que ela não podia ter tudo para si. Deixaria que ela visse com os próprios olhos o que acontecia, para se dar conta de que todo o namoro com Jongin não passava de uma farsa.

❧

Jongin fingia ouvir o que um de seus falsos amigos dizia – algo sobre uma garota com quem o outro ficou há algumas noites atrás – e permitiu lembrar-se da noite que passou com Kyungsoo dois dias depois do mais velho ter confessado a ele o que sentia,

_Olhar para o mais velho tirando a roupa fez Jongin estremecer, o sangue correndo para uma determinada área do seu corpo. Ele nunca sequer sonhou em ficar excitado por um menino, mas ali estava ele, quase tendo um orgasmo só de olhar para Kyungsoo, que sorriu quando percebeu o pequeno problema Jongin estava tendo entre suas pernas. "Alguém está gostando muito desse jogo, não é?", Perguntou Kyungsoo em um murmúrio, rindo quando o mais novo gemeu de frustração. "Tire a camisa, querido" Kyungsoo murmurou novamente, beijando o pescoço de Jongin em seguida._

“Jongin?... Jongin!” Ele ouviu um dos garotos lhe chamar, uma mão passando em frente ao seu rosto para checar se ele estava mesmo olhando para eles.

“O que é?”

“Você está ouvindo? Nós dissemos que parece que Krystal vai voltar” O mesmo garoto que antes contava sobre com quantas garotas ele já havia transado, agora falava com Jongin com uma expressão confusa.  “Cara, ela é sua namorada, achávamos que você soubesse”

“Eu... Nós dois não mantivemos contato por um tempo, mas tenho certeza de que eu ia ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde” Ele disse em um tom desinteressado. Sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, se virando para longe dos colegas para abrir a mensagem. Sorriu ao ler o nome de quem enviava, mas suspirou em seguida, ao ler o conteúdo da mensagem.

_Kyung: Baek me contou que Krystal chega semana que vem._

_Kyung: Você sabia disso? Resolveu não me contar?_

**Jongin: Eu acabei de ficar sabendo disso.**

**Jongin: E porque eu esconderia algo de você?**

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar da tela do celular para Jongin, do outro lado da cafeteria. O mais novo mantinha a cabeça baixa e o celular entre as mãos, ignorando completamente os colegas que riam e faziam piadas à sua volta.

“Não vai me dizer que se esqueceu da volta da sua namorada por causa daquele viadinho do Kyungsoo, Jongin” Um dos rapazes disse alto. A cafeteria inteira conseguiu ouvir e a conversa cessou.

Olhares nervosos foram trocados entre Tao e Baekhyun, que viram Jongin e Kyungsoo se levantarem ao mesmo tempo – o mais novo estava a ponto de bater no rapaz. Para a surpresa de todos, foi Chanyeol quem interviu, segurando Jongin pelos braços, prendendo-os atrás do corpo do moreno.

“Não vale a pena brigar com um idiota desses, Jongin. Você é muito melhor do que isso, e Kyungsoo também” Ele disse, puxando o mais novo para longe do grupo.

“E você, Chanyeol? Desapareceu quando seu amigo mais precisou de você... Que tipo de amigo é esse ahn?”

“Pra inicio de coversa, o único momento em que Jongin precisou realmente de mim foi agora, pra impedir ele de partir essa sua cara de porco” Chanyeol disse num tom sarcástico. “E ao contrário de você, eu sei quando é a hora de calar a boca e me afastar”

“A namorada dele viajou e você nem ao menos o ajudou” Uma garota com os cabelos descoloridos disse, apontando para Chanyeol, que continuou segurando Jongin mesmo que o outro já tivesse parado de se debater.

“Se ele quisesse que eu o consolasse, ele teria me ligado. E, por favor, vai arrumar essa sua maquiagem que você está parecendo o coringa” Chanyeol disse, puxando Jongin para longe outra vez. A cafeteria irrompeu em risadas, fazendo com que a garota tampasse o rosto, com vergonha, antes de sair correndo.

“Pegou pesado, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo pode ouvir Jongin murmurar quando os dois passaram perto de sua mesa. O mais alto riu.

“Ela mereceu, principalmente por ser tão oferecida” Ele respondeu, bagunçando o cabelo de Jongin que tentava se afastar.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo chamou, antes que os dois se afastassem demais. Deu um passo para se aproximar deles antes de ser segurado por Baekhyun.

“O que raios você está fazendo, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun perguntou, aos sussurros.

“Cala a boca, Baek, eu só vou agradecer ele por ter falado aquilo” Kyungsoo respondeu, soltando seu braço do aperto do mais velho. Correu até Chanyeol e Jongin, parando ao lado do mais novo enquanto encarava Chanyeol “Eu sei que não somos amigos nem nada parecido, mas obrigado por ter falado aquilo... você me defendeu, de certa forma—“

“Não precisa me agradecer, Kyungsoo. Aquele garoto é um idiota”

“Eu sei, mas obrigado de qualquer forma...” Kyungsoo repetiu, fazendo uma breve reverencia ao mais velho.

Ele voltou para a mesa onde se sentava com os amigos sem esperar uma resposta de Chanyeol ou de Jongin. Assim que se sentou, viu a forma como seu amigo olhava para o mais alto e algo em sua mente pareceu despertar; ele sabia o que fazer para agradecer Chanyeol por tê-lo defendido, e ainda faria com que seu amigo tivesse uma oportunidade de se aproximar do garoto de quem gostava.


	5. Episode V

Ending Page – Episode V

 

 

"Você não está ouvindo o que estou dizendo, está Jongin?" O mais velho perguntou em um tom sarcástico. Estavam ali desde que o time da escola começou a treinar, quase duas horas atrás. Jongin havia ido por causa de Chanyeol, Tao por causa de outra pessoa.

 "Sinto muito, o que você disse hyung?" Jongin perguntou de volta, sorrindo quando Zitao suspirou "Eu estou brincando, cara. Mas eu não entendo por que você está me dizendo essas coisas sobre o Kyungsoo hyung. Ele não é o seu melhor amigo ou algo assim?"

Alguém acabou jogando a bola fora da quadra, fazendo com que a mesma parasse perto de Tao e Jongin. O mais velho dos dois pegou a bola e ficou olhando na direção do campo, tentando ver quem havia jogado. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver um garoto alto acenar para conseguir sua atenção.

 "Sim, ele é. Mas o problema é que Kyungsoo não é quem ele mostra para você, ou para qualquer um nesta escola. Kyungsoo é de longe mais perigoso do que Krystal quando se trata de conseguir o que quer, e eu estou te avisando porque você é meu amigo também. E não importa o quanto você o ama, ou o quanto ele ama a nós dois, ele não é o cara perfeito e bom que todo mundo pensa." Zitao disse, jogando a bola de basquete na quadra, sorrindo quando o cara loiro em quem ele estava interessado pegou a bola.

Jongin suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Olhou para o teto da quadra durante um tempo, antes de se virar para olhar para Tao que sorria abobalhadamente enquanto observava o time da escola continuar o jogo.

“Por que não chama ele pra sair?”

“O quê—“ Tao começou, se virando surpreso para o mais novo. “Eu dou tanta bandeira assim?” Ele sussurrou, puxando uma das pernas para perto do corpo.

“Sim, você dá. Acho que ele é o único que não percebeu” Jongin disse, sorrindo para o mais velho, que apoiou a testa no joelho enquanto murmurava alguma coisa em chinês. “Tao, eu sei que o Kyungsoo não é um santo... Ninguém pode ser santo depois do que ele—“ Ele se interrompeu, mordendo o lábio ao lembrar-se das várias noites que passaram juntos, algumas delas não tão inocentes assim.

“O quê? Depois do quê, Jongin?” O chinês perguntou, levantando a cabeça rapidamente, olhando desconfiado para o outro. Jongin fingiu tossir e coçou a nuca, olhando para o outro lado. “Ai meu deus— Vocês...? Como assim? Ele não me contou nada, aquele traidor” Tao se levantou praticamente aos gritos – Jongin jurou ver Kris, o garoto de quem Tao aparentemente gostava levar uma bolada na cara ao parar para ver o motivo dos gritos do mais novo.

“Ei, Zitao, cala a boca. Pelo amor de Deus fala baixo, estão olhando pra cá” Ele pediu, puxando o chinês pela mão, forçando-o a sentar novamente “Você é sempre escandaloso assim?”

“Só quando tenho motivo” O mais velho respondeu antes de suspirar “Eu fico quieto, se você me disser quem ficou por baixo.”

“O quê? Você realmente quer saber o que aconteceu numa transa do seu melhor amigo?”

“Se aquele infeliz não me contou até agora, não vai contar nunca. E anda logo antes que eu saia gritando por ai que você deu pro—“

“Eu não dei pra ninguém, Huang Zitao!” Jongin disse nervoso, passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou dramaticamente quando o outro começou a rir “Se continuar com isso eu vou chamar o Kris e contar um segredo pra ele”

Tao parou de rir e se ajeitou no banco, pigarreando em seguida.

“Eu vou me comportar.” Ele murmurou sem olhar para o mais novo. “Mas é sério que o Kyungsoo deu pra você? Digo, ele jurava que era o ativo em todas as relações dele e—“

“Kris!” O coreano gritou, se levantando do banco e indo em direção ao mais velho. Tao arregalou os olhos antes de correr atrás do mais novo.

“Eu já calei a boca, olha, eu fico quieto. É sério. Jongin espera... Pelo amor de Deus, volta aqui moleque!”

❧

"Você percebe que o que você está fazendo é errado, não é, Soo?" Baekhyun perguntou a seu amigo, olhando para o mais novo através do espelho - este arrumando o cabelo, vestindo alguma coisa que o irmão mais velho lhe emprestara.

 "O que, hyung?" Kyungsoo disse como se ele não tivesse ouvido a pergunta do mais velho. "Ah ... eu não acho que se apaixonar por alguém é errado, Baekhyun-ssi" ele finalmente responde, ainda sem olhar para Baekhyun.

 "Você sabe que isso não é o que eu estou falando, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun disse com o tom mais firme que Kyungsoo já havia ouvido. "Você pode estar apaixonado por Jongin - droga, ele pode estar apaixonado por você também. Mas você está roubando o namorado de alguém, Soo. Assim como aquela vadia fez com você no passado. "O loiro disse segurando Kyungsoo pelos ombros. "Às vezes eu acho que você é tão estúpido quanto ela"

"Ouça, Baekhyun, eu não sei o que você e o Tao estão planejando , mas vocês não vão conseguir nada com esse planinho de vocês. Eu não estou fazendo o que Jihyun fez comigo no passado. Estou apenas me certificando de que Jongin estará comigo da maneira que eu e ele queremos, e se pisar em Jung Soojung é o caminho, então eu vou fazer isso, entendeu? "Kyungsoo rebateu, se virando para sair do o aperto de seu amigo.  Baekhyun suspirou, se virando para sair do quarto enquanto ele se arrumava.

“Vou te esperar na sala. Tao disse que vai direto pro cinema” Gritou enquanto saía.

“Certo” O mais novo gritou de volta, se olhando no espelho por um tempo antes de voltar a se arrumar.


	6. Episode VI

Krystal resolveu retornar algumas semanas antes do previsto, seguindo o conselho de Sulli.

 _“Você precisa voltar mais cedo, Jongin me disse que não aguenta mais ficar longe de você_ ” A mais velha lhe dissera algumas noites antes dela pegar o primeiro voo para a coreia do sul.

Estranhou os olhares assustados de algumas pessoas – algumas mostravam preocupação mais do que pavor, mas ela os ignorou mesmo assim – enquanto passava pelo corredor em direção ao seu novo armário, já que o antigo agora era de um aluno do ultimo ano.

Suspirou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por Sulli e pelas outras garotas com quem ela costumava andar; forçou um sorriso amigável e se virou, acenando para elas. As quatro correram até ela e a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Se continuarem assim vão me matar sufocada” Krystal disse com a voz abafada. Um leve sotaque provava que ela ficara tempo demais sem falar sua língua nativa. As quatro riram e se separaram da mais nova.

“Porque não está indo para o seu armário?”

“O diretor me disse que deram ele pra outro aluno, e que trocas são impossíveis nessa época do ano. A não ser que o outro aluno saia da escola, vou ter que ficar com esse” Ela explicou, levantando o papel que o diretor lhe entregara, com o numero e a senha do armário novo. “Mas me digam, alguma coisa importante que eu tenha que saber?”

“Na verdade...” Amber começou, coçando a nuca. A mais nova – agora ruiva, depois de muito insistir aos pais que, se Jessica podia descolorir o cabelo, ela podia pintá-lo da cor que quisesse – começou a andar na direção de seu armário, olhando com atenção os números inscritos nas portas de metal. “O Jongin—“

“Sulli me disse tudo que preciso saber sobre o Jongin” Krystal cortou-a, parou em frente ao novo armário e o abriu. Fez uma careta ao notar o estado deplorável em que ele se encontrava. “Fora ele, mais alguma coisa?”

“Krys, eu não te contei _tudo_ o que você precisava saber sobre ele. Não sou uma stalker, te contei apenas o necessário” Sulli admitiu, se aproximando de Luna para evitar olhar na direção da mais nova. A ruiva suspirou, murmurando que ela deveria contar o resto, então. “Não acho uma boa ideia, você vai ter que descobrir sozinha—“

“Sulli!” Victoria a repreendeu “Você prometeu pra ela que ia contar. E você tinha nos dito que ia contar pra ela o quanto antes!”

“Eu sei! Mas ela não pode saber disso por nós, tem que saber por ele— Ou _eles_ , no caso” Ela murmurou, encarando a mais velha angustiada.

“Espera... Eles? O que você quer dizer com eles?”

“Jongin tem se aproximado muito de Do Kyungsoo” Jihyun, uma das alunas do ultimo ano, disse. As cinco se viraram na direção dela, que estava escorada num dos armários em frente ao de Krystal, do outro lado do corredor. “Ele é um garoto muito esperto, Soojung, é melhor ter cuidado com ele” Ela disse, sorrindo perversamente.

“O quê? Me explique essa história direito—“

“Nah-ah. É como a sua amiga ai disse” ela apontou para Sulli, que desviou o olhar. “Você tem que ver com os seus próprios olhos” Ela disse no mesmo tom cínico que usava com as garotas mais novas, populares ou não.

“Vocês vão me explicar essa história.” Krystal disse, voltando a encarar suas amigas. O sinal tocou e Sulli saiu apressada, como se fugisse da responsabilidade. As outras três suspiraram e foram atrás dela, deixando Krystal sozinha perto de seu armário.

Ela mordeu o lábio para se impedir de gritar. Odiava ser ignorada.

Se virou para guardar o resto de seu material no armário quando viu. Jongin sendo puxado por um garoto mais baixo que ele, os dois rindo. O menor se virou para olhar Jongin que lhe disse algo. Krystal não sabia leitura labial, mas teve quase certeza de que ele dissera algo como “você é estranho, Kyung”, com uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele nunca lhe olhara daquele jeito. O garoto, Kyungsoo aparentemente, empurrou Jongin em um dos vãos entre as colunas do corredor – era onde ficava o armário do zelador – e uma mão o puxou para o mesmo.

Krystal resolveu ir calmamente até o local, já que a maioria dos alunos já não se encontrava nos corredores e ela tinha o primeiro tempo vago. Parou quase ao lado do vão para poder ouvir o que acontecia.

“Alguém pode nos ver, hyung” ela ouviu Jongin murmurar.

“E daí? Você tem algum problema com isso?”

“Não, mas—“

“Então pronto. Você não está devendo nada pra ninguém, está?” O outro garoto murmurou, Jongin fez um som parecido com um gemido – parecido não. Aquilo era um gemido, ela tinha certeza. “Agora cala a boca, Jongin, nós já estamos atrasados.”

E então, eles se calaram.

A ruiva se virou para conseguir ver o que acontecia com os dois, e, quando conseguiu, se assustou. Jongin, o seu namorado, beijava o outro garoto com afinco. Ela suprimiu um grito antes de sair correndo dali, sem se importar em fazer ou não barulho.

Depois de correr por algum tempo, a garota parou. Uma mão em seu peito, sentindo o coração batendo rápido - ela não tinha certeza se pelo choque ou pela corrida - a outra estava apoiando-a na parede, onde ela descansou a cabeça. Definitivamente, isso não estava acontecendo, não com Krystal Jung, ela pensou. Inspirando o ar com força, ela moveu-se para o lado, ainda descansando a cabeça na parede, sentindo uma lágrima caindo por seu rosto.


	7. Episode VII

Kyungsoo andava pelos corredores com a expressão fechada. Precisava encontrar aquela garota e lhe dizer algumas coisas antes que explodisse.

Atrás de si, seus dois amigos – Tao e Baekhyun – tentavam alcançá-lo e fazê-lo parar, sem sucesso algum. Ele não precisou procurar muito, avistando a garota sozinha na cafeteria.

“Você é tão chata que nem as suas amigas vagabundas conseguiram te aguentar por muito tempo, não é?” Kyungsoo perguntou sarcasticamente ao se aproximar da garota. A mesma olhou para ele com desinteresse, voltando a mexer em seu celular. “Foi você, não foi? Você contou a Krystal onde ela poderia encontrar Jongin, e consequentemente eu.” Baekhyun e Tao tentaram puxá-lo para longe da garota, ou pelo menos fazer com que ele parasse de falar alto, mas ele se debatia toda vez que eles tentavam segurá-lo.

“Por mais que eu quisesse ter o gostinho de destruir você mais uma vez, Kyungie, eu não disse nada de mais a ela” Jihyun respondeu, lendo uma das várias mensagens que chegavam a seu celular. Todas de garotos, e alguns deles ela nem sabia quem eram.

“Ah, claro, porque você é uma santa, não é?” Ele cruzou os braços, ainda encarando ela. “Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você?”

“Não. Mas eu estou dizendo a verdade.”

“A verdade? Como quando você ‘me disse a verdade’ sobre não ter ficado com—“ Ele começou, sentindo um nó na garganta que lhe impediu de falar o nome do garoto com quem saía há algum tempo atrás. “Me poupe, Jihyun.”

“Awn, Kyung. Você ainda tem raiva de mim por causa do que aconteceu? Ainda se importa tanto assim comigo?” Ela perguntou, forçando uma voz doce, sorrindo para Kyungsoo quase que inocentemente. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e bufou, sabendo que ela fazia de tudo para parecer a garota perfeita na frente das outras pessoas – assim como Kyungsoo fazia agora. Definitivamente, Kyungsoo estava tentando ser como Jihyun, como se fosse uma vingança, uma forma de dizer “olhe, eu consigo ser uma vadia* melhor do que você jamais seria” e ele estava conseguindo.

“Vá pro inferno, Jihyun.” E, de repente, Baekhyun e Tao conseguiam ver seu amigo como ele realmente era, e não o personagem que ele havia incorporado para conseguir sair com Jongin. “Como se eu fosse me preocupar com uma vagabunda que não consegue nem mesmo ficar com um cara por mais de um dia” E lá estava o “novo Kyungsoo”. “E você sabe por que não consegue sair com ninguém por mais de uma noite, não é?” Ele perguntou perversamente, sorrindo docemente para Jihyun, cujo sorriso sumiu. “Ninguém gosta de sair com a vagabunda. Esse tipo de garota só serve para uma ficada rápida. E é por isso que você nunca vai poder levar nenhum ‘namorado’ seu para apresentar aos seus pais, querida” Ele terminou. O sorriso se alargou ao ver ela empalidecer e olhar para o chão, desconcertada.

“E você, Kyungsoo?” Ela perguntou depois de um tempo, a voz fraca, como se ela estivesse chorando. “Algum dia vai poder apresentar alguém aos seus pais?”

“Ah, eu vou. Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, meus pais sabem da minha sexualidade. Não entendem nem apoiam, mas respeitam.” Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

“E o Jongin? Você acha que ele vai ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dos pais dele e dizer que é gay? Acha que ele vai deixar a reputação que ele criou pra trás só por causa de um viadinho?” Ela perguntou, se levantando do banco onde estava.

“Eu nunca disse que seria ele quem eu apresentaria aos meus pais. Nós dois não namoramos. Não _ainda_. E se ele quiser ou não seguir em frente com isso, eu vou estar feliz de qualquer forma, porque ao contrário de você, eu sei o que é realmente gostar de alguém.” Ele disse. Descruzou os braços e suspirou. “Eu vou falar pra você o mesmo que eu disse a ele: se ele gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele, ele vai arrumar um jeito.”

“É, mas esse jeito pode até mesmo ter um empurrãozinho...” Ela disse, limpando o canto dos olhos. Kyungsoo se aproximou mais dela, estreitando os olhos.

“Escuta aqui, vagabunda, se você sonhar em fazer qualquer coisa contra ele, eu vou tornar a sua vida um inferno. Ou você já se esqueceu dos videozinhos educativos que você costumava fazer?” Ele disse, encarando ela. “Se você apenas pensar em tentar qualquer coisa pra prejudicar ele, esse vídeos vão parar nas mãos do diretor e da sua querida mamãe.” Jihyun engoliu em seco, sem desviar o olhar.

“Vai me chantagear agora?”

“Não quero nada de você. É só ser uma boa menina que eu até mesmo queimo esses arquivos” Ele disse, antes de se virar para sair de perto dela.

Nem Baekhyun nem Tao seguiram o amigo, observando-o caminhar até a quadra, onde provavelmente Jongin estava, já que ele sempre assistia os treinos do time de basquete da escola.

“Por que vocês apoiam ele? Ele é tão louco quanto eu” Jihyun perguntou. Baekhyun se virou para encará-la.

“Quem disse que nós concordamos com tudo o que ele faz? Kyungsoo é nosso amigo, mas nós não somos dois tapados idiotas que seguem ele com um sorriso no rosto pra todo lado.”

“Até porque se fizéssemos isso nós seriamos cachorros, e não pessoas” Tao completou, também se virando para olhar Jihyun.

“Às vezes eu fico me perguntando o porquê de eu não ser capaz de algo assim...” Jihyun murmurou, olhando para o chão.

“Capaz do quê?”

“De ter amigos... De amar alguém... Eu não odeio o Kyungsoo, nunca odiei; eu tenho inveja dele, das coisas que ele tem...” Ela não conseguiu continuar, sentia-se a beira de uma crise. Baekhyun suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

“Você não deveria dizer isso pra gente, e sim pra ele.” Tao murmurou, puxando Baekhyun para longe da garota, que voltou a se sentar no banco e se permitiu chorar.


	8. Episode VIII

Jongin andava de um lado para o outro, deixando Chanyeol irritado. O mais alto estava jogando bolinhas de papel no amigo que parecia não se importar.

“Querem fazer o favor de parar com isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou, se dirigindo aos dois, que lhe encararam. “Sim, eu estou falando com vocês.”

“Mas eu não estou fazendo nada de mais”

“Está sim e vai criar um buraco no chão daqui a pouco” Baekhyun murmurou, sentado no fundo da sala para poder observar Chanyeol sem que o outro percebesse.  “Eu só não entendi o porquê de vocês armarem esse circo todo por causa do que a Krystal viu. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria descobrir”

“Ela tinha que descobrir por mim, Baekhyun. Eu fui namorado dela por meses—“

“E daí?” Chanyeol começou “Eu entendo o ponto do Baekhyun, se você realmente gostasse dela, nem que fosse como amigo teria ligado pra ela pra dizer que estava gostando de alguém”

“Isso seria insensível da minha parte...”

“E desde quando você virou uma bicha sensível, Jongin?” Tao perguntou sem tirar os olhos do celular. O mais novo abriu a boca para responder, mas fora cortado pelo chinês. “Você me parecia qualquer coisa menos sensível aquele dia que conversamos na quadra”

“Que conversa na quadra?” Kyungsoo perguntou confuso.

“Zitao hyung estava assistindo o Kris jogar e eu sentei perto dele porque não queria ficar sozinho enquanto esperava o jogo acabar pra pegar carona com o Chanyeol” Jongin explicou. “E estamos desviando do assunto. A Krystal viu a gente se beijando, e se ela decidir contar pros meus pais?” Ele perguntou, sentando na mesa destinada ao professor. “Eu não quero nem imaginar o que eles fariam comigo.”

“Te mandariam pra uma escola militar, no mínimo” Chanyeol respondeu. “Porque vocês não falam com ela? Ficar aqui prevendo o apocalipse não vai resolver a situação, e ela pode ser mimada, mas é uma boa garota”

“Não foi o que você me disse cinco meses atrás”

“Você definitivamente é idiota.”

“O quê—“

“Eu te disse que a Krystal é a garota errada, mas quis dizer que ela era a garota errada pra você, sua anta. Vocês dois mais pareciam irmãos do que namorados.” Chanyeol explicou.

“E o soco foi por isso?” Baekhyun perguntou “Digo, ninguém ouviu a conversa, mas todo mundo viu o soco que você deu nele...”

“Não, o soco foi porque ele é idiota, e se Krystal não estivesse mandando aqueles amiguinhos acéfalos dela me segurarem, teria apanhado mais”

“Ah, obrigado” Jongin disse, sarcasticamente.

“Eu concordo com Chanyeol” Kyungsoo disse, depois de algum tempo. Todos se viraram para olhá-lo.

“Você acha que eu sou idiota?”

“Quê? Não, Jongin...” Kyungsoo respondeu enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo rosto. “Você deveria falar com ela, terminar tudo oficialmente, sabe...” Ele continuou, andando até ficar em frente ao mais novo “Se você quiser, é claro” Ele adicionou rapidamente, esticando uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto do mais novo.

❧

“E o que exatamente você quer comigo?” Krystal perguntou. Jongin jurava que ela estava sendo rude com ele.

“Conversar”

“Ah, agora ele quer conversar” Ela disse sarcasticamente.

“Krystal, é sério” Ele pediu, segurando a mão da garota antes que ela se afastasse “Eu sei que deveria ter te falado antes, mas se você não tivesse visto eu iria conversar com você”

“Estou ouvindo agora.”

Jongin a encarou por algum tempo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para iniciar a conversa.

“Eu sinto muito” Ele começou, sem olhar para ela. Krystal tentou se virar para sair de perto dele mais uma vez, mas ele novamente a segurou no lugar. “Eu não queria te magoar, mas você nunca atendia as minhas ligações. Atendia as da Sulli, mas nunca as minhas.”

“E isso é motivo pra me trair?”

“Eu não trai você. Nós dois nunca tivemos nada de verdade” Sibilou.

“Ah, agora aqueles meses que passamos esfregando na cara da escola inteira o nosso namoro é nada”

“Você sabe muito bem que aquilo era um acordo, sempre foi” Ele sussurrou, encarando a garota com raiva. “Você mesma disse que iríamos nos separar poucos meses depois pra que nossa reputação continuasse intacta”

Krystal não disse nada diante da afirmação. Aquilo era verdade, eles tinham firmado um acordo para manter as aparências na escola; mas Jongin ainda era dela, o acordo ainda estava valendo, ele não podia ter feito o que fez.

“Nós não quebramos o acordo, Jongin. Você ainda me pertence—“

“Pertencer? Eu não sou um objeto” Ele gritou, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam no corredor. “Chanyeol tinha razão, você nunca me mereceu, nem mesmo como amigo” Ele disse rispidamente, soltando a mão da garota. “E se quer saber de uma coisa, Kyungsoo é um namorado melhor do que você jamais sonharia em ser” Jongin disse antes de sair de perto dela, alto o suficiente para que as pessoas em volta deles pudessem ouvir.


	9. Episode IX

Jongin achava que era corajoso o suficiente para confrontar seus pais quando a hora de contar sobre Kyungsoo chegasse.

Até o momento em que, influenciados pelo noivo de sua irmã, eles decidiram reunir a família; e para eles, namorados eram parte da família. Jongin não podia simplesmente dizer a sua mãe que agora namorava um garoto quando ela parecia tão animada com o fato de poder apresentar Krystal para os avós de Jongin.

“O que eu faço, hyung?” Ele perguntou a Chanyeol pelo telefone, e apesar do mais velho parecer estar entretido com outra coisa, ele continuava a lamentar como se o outro estivesse realmente prestando atenção.

“Ahn... Jongin, você sabe que eu não sou bom com conselhos, não é?” O mais velho perguntou depois que Jongin terminou o monologo.

“Besteira. As melhores decisões da minha vida foram tomadas depois de um conselho seu.”

“Ah, claro. Gritar com a Krystal no meio do corredor foi um conselho meu”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...”

“Eu sei... Olha eu realmente estou ocupado agora, podemos nos falar depois?” Jongin suspirou. “É sério, Jongin. Não posso deixar isso— Ah, eu quero sorvete de chocolate hyung!” Ele exclamou, deixando Jongin curioso. “Escuta, por que não fala com Kyungsoo? Vocês dois estão juntos, ele vai saber o que fazer”

“Certo, senhor sorvete de chocolate” O mais novo disse. “Eu vou ligar pra ele, se ainda assim eu não conseguir me decidir eu ligo pra você”

“Tá”

“E manda um oi pro Baekhyun hyung”

“Eu vou sim— Ei, como—“

“Tchau hyung” Ele disse animadamente antes de desligar.

❧

“Jongin?” O rapaz perguntou ao mais alto enquanto levava duas taças de sorvete até a mesa.

“Era... E por algum motivo ele sabia que você estava aqui” Chanyeol murmurou, encarando o telefone ainda incrédulo. “Acredita que ele desligou na minha cara?” Ele perguntou ao outro enquanto arregalava os olhos. Baekhyun riu e deslizou a taça de chocolate na mesa até Chanyeol. “Não tem graça”

“Tem, sim. Você falou exatamente como meu irmão quando a namorada dele desliga na cara dele.” Provocou antes de voltar sua atenção para o sorvete de morango em sua frente.

Chanyeol bufou, pegando a colher apoiada em seu sorvete e levando-a a boca.

“O que o Jongin queria?”

“Os pais dele querem organizar um jantar de família, ou seja, futuras noras e genros incluídos.” Chanyeol explicou, tomando mais um pouco do sorvete. “Ele está a prestes a ter um ataque de pânico porque não sabe o que fazer. Não pode contar a verdade assim, do nada...”

“E também não pode levar a Krystal por que ela é vingativa”

“Exatamente. Ela acabaria contando no meio do jantar só pra ter o prazer de destruir o Jongin”

“Mas ela não é burra” Eles ouviram alguém dizer. Viraram-se para ver quem se intrometera na conversa.

“Sulli?”

“Ela sabe que se contar, vai acabar com a reputação dela também. Ser trocada por um garoto não é o tipo de coisa que ela gostaria de contar para os netos” A garota continuou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. “Desculpem interromper o encontro de vocês, mas eu acho que estamos no mesmo barco, não é?” Ela murmurou, pousando as mãos na mesa, apertando o celular.

“Acho que sim...” Baekhyun respondeu, olhando para ela preocupado. “Ela é sua melhor amiga, não é?”

“Era...” Sulli respondeu com a voz fraca. “Ela me bombardeou de sms dizendo pra eu nunca mais olhar na cara dela, que eu era uma traíra...”

“Por quê?”

“Porque ela escondeu a verdade da Krystal, não é obvio?” Baekhyun respondeu antes da garota. “Ela realmente só liga pra popularidade dela...”

“Vocês não?” Sulli perguntou, olhando para eles confusa.

“Popularidade acaba, Sulli. Uma hora ou outra o colégio termina e todos os nossos esforços para nos tornar populares são em vão.” Baekhyun disse, esticando uma das mãos para apertar as da garota.

Sulli suspirou.

“Já que não tem como ela ver esse lado bom do que está acontecendo, acho melhor contar a vocês o plano dela...”

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se olharam. O mais alto abriu a boca pra dizer a ela que não o fizesse, mas Sulli o interrompeu.

“Krystal está planejando acusar Kyungsoo de roubo, para que ele seja expulso e Jongin pense que ele só se aproximou para usá-lo.”

“O quê?”

“Ela... Ela conhece o noivo da irmã do Jongin, ela deu a ideia da reunião.”

“Então ela quer que Jongin leve Kyungsoo a casa dele”

“Sim, ela vai pegar algo valioso para a família do Jongin e acusar Kyungsoo.” Sulli assentiu enquanto falava. Virou as mãos para colocar o celular na mão de Baekhyun que o puxou, curioso.

Desbloqueou a tela e abriu a caixa de mensagens, lendo o conteúdo de todas as mensagens que constavam como lidas. A ultima mensagem lhe deixou desconfiado, releu ela algumas vezes antes de devolver o celular para a garota.

Assim que Sulli se levantou para ir embora, Baekhyun puxou o celular do bolso.

“Vai contar pro Kyungsoo?”

“Não, vou contar pro Jongin. Tem algo de estranho nessa história, a ultima mensagem me pareceu mais uma piada”

“Piada?”

“É... Escuta, eu não confio nela, tanto quanto não confio na Jihyun.”

“E o que a Jihyun tem a ver com isso?”

“Ela usou esse mesmo truque uns meses atrás... Eu tenho quase certeza de que esse plano da Krystal envolve mais do que roubo” Baekhyun disse, assim que terminou de digitar uma mensagem para Jongin. “Agora, vamos terminar esse sorvete antes que ele vire um milk-shake” Ele terminou, sorrindo para o mais alto. Chanyeol sorriu de volta, pensando em como agradeceria Kyungsoo pela dica depois.


	10. Episode X

“Você o quê?” A mãe de Jongin praticamente gritou, se levantando da poltrona onde estava sentada. Olhou com horror para Krystal e para Kyungsoo, que estavam sentados cada um de um lado de Jongin no sofá.

O pai do garoto não disse nada, apenas retirou os óculos e suspirou enquanto massageava o local onde a haste dos mesmos estava apoiada anteriormente. Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça, ele sabia que essa seria a reação de seus pais quando descobrissem, mas ele não fazia ideia de que doía tanto ver o nojo nos olhos de sua mãe.

“Eu gosto de garotos” Ele repetiu. “Terminei com Soojung há algumas semanas para ficar com o Kyungsoo hyung” Ele disse, levantando a cabeça ao sentir um aperto em seu braço.

“Você está brincando, não é?” A mãe perguntou, forçando uma risada nervosa. Jongin balançou a cabeça negativamente e a encarou, sentindo uma dor próxima ao coração quando a mulher franziu o cenho, o desgosto evidente em suas feições.

“Quando... Quando você—“ O pai do garoto começou, desistindo de falar ao perceber que não conseguiria terminar a frase.

“Quando eu descobri que era bissexual?” Ele perguntou, vendo o pai afirmar com a cabeça. “Eu... Não sei... Eu e Kyungsoo começamos a conversar pouco depois de Krystal ir para New York—“

“E ai ele se aproveitou para roubar você de mim” Krystal disse sem olhá-lo.

“Não comece, Soojung” Jongin disse, suspirando ao ouvir a garota fazer um som com a língua. “Eu não sou um objeto, não há possibilidade de Kyungsoo ter me roubado” Ele continuou. “Se quer saber, acho que o principal motivo para eu ter começado a sair com Kyungsoo foi isso, você sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um objeto—“

“Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Jongin, não se faça de santo” A garota gritou, se levantando para olhar o ex “Não é como se você também não me tratasse assim—“

“Eu nunca pensei em você dessa forma. Eu gostava de você, não da forma como gosto do hyung, mas eu me sentia bem ao seu lado até perceber que você só me queria pra continuar a ser popular” Ele gritou de volta, se levantando também. Kyungsoo segurou seu braço para fazê-lo se sentar.

“Jongin” O mais velho chamou, temendo o que o – agora namorado – pudesse fazer com Krystal. “Não acho que seja a melhor hora para você e Soojung discutirem isso...” Ele murmurou, puxando o braço do mais alto novamente.

Jongin suspirou e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Kyungsoo, passando ambas as mãos pelo rosto enquanto esperava um dos pais dizer alguma coisa – ou até mesmo que Krystal voltasse a acusá-lo de tê-la abandonado. Nenhuma das situações aconteceu e Jongin voltou a suspirar.

“Depois que eu e Kyungsoo hyung começamos a sair – não a namorar, a sair juntos” Ele voltou a falar, esclarecendo o que havia acontecido quando Krystal lhe olhou feio “Eu percebi que o que eu queria em um companheiro – pare de me olhar assim, mãe – era o que eu tinha com o hyung. Eu me divertia com ele, mais do que jamais havia me divertido com qualquer outra namorada que eu já tive; mais do que com você, Soojung. Eu só comecei a perceber que havia algo de errado com a nossa relação depois que briguei com Chanyeol, e... bem, aqui estamos nós. Eu não troquei você, e o hyung não me roubou de ninguém. Nós dois nunca tivemos nada de verdade” Ele terminou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar as mãos de Kyungsoo que apertavam as dele com força.

“Como você tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas? Como tem coragem de—“

“Então me diga uma vez em que você foi sincera comigo. Me diga um momento em que aqueles “eu te amo” foram mais do que uma encenação para que as suas amigas ficassem com inveja de você?” Ele rebateu, levantando a cabeça para encará-la.

“Jongin...” Kyungsoo murmurou, notando o olhar preocupado do pai do mais novo e o horrorizado da mãe do mesmo.

“Certo, já entendi. Conversamos sobre isso depois, Krystal” Ele murmurou. Krystal o encarou por algum tempo antes de pegar a bolsa que estava no sofá.

“Eu vou embora” Ela anunciou, já se dirigindo para a porta da casa. “Obrigada pelo jantar” Ela disse, se virando para fazer uma breve reverencia aos pais de Jongin.

“Soojung, espere” A mãe do garoto chamou, suspirando pesadamente ao ouvir a porta da frente bater. “Está satisfeito agora?” Ela perguntou ao filho. “A garota perfeita para você acabou de sair pela porta”

“Querida” o pai de Jongin chamou, voltando a colocar os óculos. A mulher o ignorou.

“E tudo por causa desse— Disso!” Ela gritou, apontando para Kyungsoo que a encarou.

“Eu entendo que a senhora esteja nervosa, mas a saída de Krystal daqui não tem nada a ver comigo” Kyungsoo disse ainda encarando a mulher.

“Ah, claro que não tem nada a ver com você! Olhe só o que você fez com meu filho! Você o transformou em um—“ a mulher se interrompeu, vendo o olhar reprovador do marido.

“O quê, mãe? Termine a frase. No que Kyungsoo me transformou?” Ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

“Jongin—“

“Eu sempre tive certeza de que a senhora não entenderia... Mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão preconceituosa” Jongin disse enquanto se levantava, puxando Kyungsoo consigo. “Kyungsoo não me transformou em nada, ele me ajudou a perceber o que eu sou, se a senhora não está feliz com isso, sinto muito.” Ele disse se virando para sair.

“Filho, sente-se, vamos conversar com calma” O pai do garoto pediu.

“Você não está pensando em apoia-lo nessa loucura, está?” A mulher perguntou incrédula.

“Ele é nosso filho, não importa as escolhas que ele fez ou faz, ele ainda tem o nosso sangue” O homem disse sem olhá-la.

A mãe de Jongin se levantou da poltrona e saiu da sala, sem olhar para nenhum dos três.


	11. Episode XI

“Jongin está mesmo de castigo?”

“Não sei se é realmente um castigo, hyung” Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo. “Ele não pode sair depois da aula sem avisar ou sem que um dos pais dele levem ele.”

“Isso é castigo pra mim” Tao murmurou, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Baekhyun enquanto observavam Kris e Chanyeol jogarem basquete com alguns garotos que encontraram na praça em que estavam.

“Tendo em vista o que a mãe dele queria fazer, isso não é nada” Kyungsoo respondeu. Se aproximou de Baekhyun e agarrou um dos braços do mais velho. “Ela ameaçou mandar ele pra um colégio religioso em Calcutá”

“O quê?” Tao e Baekhyun perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo quando o mais baixo deu de ombros.

“Como ela iria fazer isso eu não sei, mas se o pai do Jongin não tivesse conversado com ela, eu provavelmente estaria em um aeroporto me despedindo dele...”

“Santo papo depressivo, Batman” O mais velho dos três murmurou. Os mais novos riram brevemente, sendo interrompidos por uma bola de basquete que caiu praticamente em cima deles.

Tao segurou a bola antes que a mesma atingisse o rosto de Baekhyun, se levantando para devolver a mesma enquanto Kyungsoo ria da cara de espanto do mais velho.

“Obrigado” Chanyeol gritou ao mais novo assim que ele jogou a bola de volta na quadra. Tao acenou para ele, mesmo que o mais velho não estivesse mais olhando em sua direção. Se virou para sentar-se ao lado de seus amigos novamente quando alguém lhe chamou; sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e voltou a ficar de frente para a quadra.

Se assustou ao ver Kris com a mão esticada para lhe cumprimentar, perguntando se ele sabia jogar basquete e se gostaria de entrar no jogo, já que um dos garotos que estava jogando com ele e com Chanyeol iria embora. Tao assentiu, mesmo estando nervoso.

❧

“Eu não vou participar dessa loucura, Soojung” o garoto disse, continuando a procurar entre as prateleiras o lugar correto de cada livro da pilha em cima do carrinho que ele empurrava.

“Lee Taemin. Isso não foi um pedido” Krystal sibilou, esticando uma das mãos para apertar e puxar o braço do mais alto.

“Então o que foi? Uma ordem?” Ele perguntou, encarando-a com desinteresse. “Me poupe, garota. Não é porque você é a garota mais popular da escola que pode mandar e desmandar em todo mundo”

“Você vai fazer isso, Taemin. Não por mim, mas pelo Jongin”

“Você está dizendo que quer que eu dê um jeito de forçar Kyungsoo a dizer algo que faria com que Jongin e ele terminassem.”

“Isso”

“Porque Jongin precisa disso”

“Exatamente” Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

“Você é completamente maluca.” Ele suspirou, voltando a empurrar o carrinho.

“É isso mesmo— Espera, o quê? Taemin” Ela disse, sem paciência, dando passos largos até alcançá-lo. “Você não entende que Jongin está em uma fase... Como eu posso dizer...”

“Você quer dizer que ele está cortando pro outro lado” Taemin revirou os olhos.

“Bem... É. E isso é ruim pra ele—“

“Por que é ruim, Soojung? Me dê pelo menos cinco motivos do porque ser gay é ruim. Motivos válidos.”

“... Ele está acabando com a reputação dele” Krystal disse. Taemin bufou enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação. A ruiva grunhiu antes de continuar a falar. “E a minha também—“

“Já foram dois motivos, e devo acrescentar, nenhum dos dois é válido.”

“Kyungsoo é um completo neurótico. Ele vai destruir Jongin e no final não vai ter ninguém pra juntar os pedaços”

“Quatro motivos, que continuam sendo inválidos. Vamos lá, Krys, você é mais esperta que isso, me dê uma boa razão pra concordar com essa loucura”

Krystal o encarou por um tempo. O mais velho entre os dois apoiara parte do corpo na pilha de livros e encarava-a de volta, esperando que ela lhe dissesse algo que o convencesse.

“Eu... Não posso deixar isso desse jeito, Taemin. O que Kyungsoo fez— O que ele está fazendo... Você tem que me ajudar, por favor” Ela pediu, dando um passo para frente enquanto tentava segurar uma das mãos do rapaz.

“Eu não vou te ajudar com isso”

“Por que não?”

“Por que Jongin é meu amigo. Não vou por em risco minha amizade com ele só porque você não aceita que foi trocada por um homem.” Ele disse, voltando a empurrar o carrinho.

“Jongin não te considera um amigo” Ela disse, vendo Taemin se afastar.

“Eu não me importo. Ele é a única pessoa naquela droga de colégio que se mostrou disposto a me ajudar quando eu estava no buraco. Não vou ajudar você a afundar ele”

“Eu não quero—“

“Pare de pensar na porcaria da reputação por uma vez na sua vida, garota!” Taemin gritou, virando-se de frente para Krystal. “Jongin está feliz com Kyungsoo, feliz como eu nunca o vi antes; nem com você, nem com nenhuma daquelas vagabundas da escola. Bota uma coisa na sua cabeça, eu não vou acabar com a felicidade do meu melhor amigo por um capricho de uma garota mimada!” Taemin gritou, encarando Krystal que parecia assustada.

“Se não me ajudar, eu vou espalhar essas fotos pela escola” Ela disse depois de um tempo. Esticou um envelope pardo para o mais alto que o pegou com o cenho franzido. Enquanto ele abria o envelope, Krystal limpou o canto dos olhos. “Todos, principalmente o diretor, vão adorar saber desse seu caso com esse... O que ele é mesmo? Ah, é... Professor de Educação Física.”

“Onde conseguiu isso?” Ele perguntou, fechando o envelope assim que terminou de ver as fotos.

“Por aí”

“Vou te dizer só mais uma vez, Krystal. Eu não vou te ajudar com isso. E só pra você saber, meus pais sabem sobre Minho e eu. Conte pra quem quiser, eu não me importo” Ele disse, jogando o envelope em Krystal que encarou as costas do mais velho por um tempo antes de sair da livraria.


	12. Episode XII

Krystal tentou, de diversas formas, encontrar pessoas dispostas a ajudá-la na “missão” de separar Kyungsoo e Jongin.

Quase nenhum dos garotos que andavam com Jongin quiseram lhe ajudar, e as poucas garotas que conseguiu reunir estavam mais interessadas em tentar conquistar Jongin e os outros que andavam com ele do que se concentrar no plano.

Mesmo assim, ela não desistiu de separá-los. Kim Jongin seria dela novamente, não importava como ela conseguiria fazer isso.

❧

“Sua mãe realmente te deixou sair sem fazer um interrogatório?” Chanyeol perguntou ao mais novo, observando o movimento na quadra da escola.

“Ela só deixou porque aqui tem gente demais e Kyungsoo não iria ter coragem de, palavras dela, arrastá-lo para um canto escuro e tirar a sua pureza” Jongin respondeu imitando a voz da mãe. Aquilo foi suficiente para fazer todos da mesa irromper em uma risada tão alta que fez vários professores, e até alguns pais que estavam no festival, olharem para eles de forma reprovadora.

“Mal sabe ela quem tirou a pureza de quem” Kyungsoo sussurrou para Jongin que engoliu em seco antes de se virar para olhar o mais velho.

“Hyung, se continuar a fazer isso quem vai te arrastar pra um canto escuro sou eu.” O mais novo murmurou de volta sorrindo para o namorado quando este mordeu o lábio inferior.

“Vocês dois poderiam parar de esfregar na nossa cara que vocês tem uma vida sexual ótima, obrigado” Baekhyun resmungou, chutando os dois por baixo da mesa.

“Vocês só não tem porque não querem” Jongin rebateu, passando um dos braços por cima do ombro do namorado.

Baekhyun até pensou em responder, mas preferiu deixar passar. No fundo Jongin tinha razão; tanto ele quanto Tao poderiam muito bem falar com as pessoas de quem gostavam, assim como Kyungsoo havia feito.

Ele não sabia dos motivos de Tao para que ele não se jogasse nos braços de Kris e gritasse aos quatro ventos que gostava dele mais do que gostava de seus dois melhores amigos. Apenas sabia que o mais novo escolhera não fazê-lo.

Mas ele era um caso completamente diferente, ele não confessara seu amor por Chanyeol pelo simples fato de saber que o outro nunca aceitaria seus sentimentos. O mais alto já havia deixado claro que, apesar de respeitar a decisão de Jongin e de achar que Kyungsoo era a pessoa perfeita para o seu melhor amigo, ele não via como duas pessoas do mesmo sexo podiam namorar daquela forma.

“Correção, nós não temos vida sexual ativa porque não somos pervertidos como vocês dois” Tao disse ao mais novo, que deu de ombros e passou a olhar a quadra, assim como Chanyeol fazia.

Franziu o cenho ao ver Krystal entrar no lugar acompanhada de sua mãe. Ela havia lhe dito que não poderia ir a aquela confraternização da escola por estar ocupada demais, então porque estava ali?

“Ela realmente não desiste, não é?” Uma voz atrás de si disse.

“Sooyoung?” Kyungsoo disse enquanto se levantava. “Pensei que você não iria vir, não estava atolada de trabalhos pra corrigir ou coisa assim?”

“Estou, mas passei aqui pra te avisar disso” Ela disse apontando para Krystal.

“Você sabia que ela ia vir?” Baekhyun perguntou, olhando na direção em que ela apontava. Jongin sabia que ela era direcionada a si, mas não respondeu.

Kyungsoo olhou para o namorado, que parecia estar em transe, olhou então para Krystal que sorria para ele de forma provocativa, enquanto levava a mulher em direção à mesa que ele compartilhava com seus amigos.

“E aqui está o nosso casal vinte, senhora Kim” Eles puderam ouvir a garota dizer, alto demais na opinião de Kyungsoo.

“Obrigada Krystal, você foi muito gentil em me trazer aqui para verificar se essa pessoa está se comportando” A mulher disse no mesmo tom de Krystal, parando em frente aos adolescentes.

Baekhyun e Tao trocaram olhares apreensivos quando a mãe de Jongin se aproximou da mesa. Eles sabiam exatamente o que aquilo significava.

Krystal estava realmente disposta a separar Kyungsoo e Jongin, e agora tinha a melhor aliada que poderia ter arranjado, a mãe do mais novo que odiava Kyungsoo com todas as forças que tinha.


	13. Episode VIII

Apesar de ter conseguido a ajuda da mãe de Jongin para separá-lo de Kyungsoo, essa tarefa ainda parecia uma conquista distante para Krystal.

O fato de que Kyungsoo sabia jogar tão sujo quanto ela lhe deixava nervosa; ele havia pedido a prima dele – Sooyoung, uma das amigas de sua irmã – para que falasse com ela e lhe avisasse que ele não queria brigar, mas que não deixaria Jongin escapar tão facilmente, como ela havia feito.

Ela não ouviu. Kyungsoo começou a mostrar suas garras.

Dias depois da confraternização ele conseguiu convencer os professores de que ela havia colado em uma prova que ela nem mesmo se lembrava de ter feito; isso rendeu a ela uma detenção e um castigo tão severo quanto o de Jongin: sem sair de casa, sem internet e sem televisão. Como ele havia conseguido tal feito ainda era um mistério, mas ela desconfiava que um certo professor de educação física muito novo para o cargo tinha ajudado.

❧

“Não sei como ele faz isso, sério” Krystal dizia a Victoria, que não parecia tão interessada assim em seus problemas – subitamente ela sentiu falta de Sulli. A mais velha era uma boa amiga, mas não gostava de ser usada como “muro das lamentações” como a chinesa costumava dizer.

“É simples, Krys. Ele sabe que você sempre cola. Todos da escola sabem, tudo que ele precisou fazer foi colocar um dos gabaritos dentro do seu armário e—“

“Espera. Você sabia que ele ia fazer isso e não me disse nada?” A ruiva gritou, se levantando num salto. As pessoas na cafeteria pararam de conversar e olharam para ela.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Krystal não gostou nem um pouco de ser o centro das atenções.

“Bem, eu não pensei que ele iria mesmo fazer uma coisa dessas, se você quer saber. Quando a Sulli me disse pra te avisar sobre isso eu não—“

“Victoria! Você tem noção do que acabou de me dizer? Você praticamente ajudou esse— essa criatura a acabar com a minha vida!” Ela continuou a gritar, nervosa demais para se preocupar com os olhares que eram lançados a ela.

“Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, garota. Foi só uma detenção, não é como se fossem te colocar na cadeia ou coisa assim.”

“Foi só uma detenção? Eu passei uma semana num completo inferno se você quer saber.”

“Se você quer saber, meu bem, eu não estou nem um pouco interessada na sua vida. E para de gritar um pouco, todo mundo aqui já sabe que você é histérica graças ao seu showzinho” Victoria disse pouco antes de pegar sua bandeja de comida e sair da mesa.

Krystal bufou, voltando a se sentar. Olhou em volta quando percebeu que alguns alunos ainda lhe encaravam.

“O que é que vocês estão olhando?” Ela gritou para eles, que se viraram para continuar a comer.

Apoiou os braços na mesa, levando ambas as mãos ao rosto enquanto grunhia. De longe, aquele era um dos piores dias da sua vida.

“Você deveria ganhar o premio de dramaqueen do século, só por esse chilique aqui.” Kyungsoo disse, sentando-se de frente para a mais nova, que tirou as mãos do rosto para lhe encarar. Ele sorria de forma praticamente cruel para ela.

“E você deveria ganhar o titulo de ladrão de namorados do século, só pelo fato de ter tirado Jongin de mim.”

“Meu deus, garota, você realmente não cansa” Ele rebateu em um tom irritantemente risonho.

“O que você quer?”

“Que você pare de se meter na minha vida e na do Jongin. Já temos problemas demais sem que você fique tentando colocar a escola inteira contra nós.” Ele disse enquanto roubava uma batata-frita de seu prato.

“Quem se meteu na minha vida e na do Jongin foi você, projeto de gay enrustido” Ela sibilou, puxando a bandeja de comida mais para perto de si.

“Ai, assim você me ofende” Ele disse forçando uma voz afeminada. Parte dos alunos que estavam a sua volta riram. O sorriso do garoto aumentou.

“Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer da sua vida?”

“Uhm, deixe-me pensar... não.” Ele respondeu, voltando a roubar comida de sua bandeja. “Você sabe muito bem que tudo isso só está acontecendo porque você tem sido uma menina muito, muito má, Jung Soojung.” O mais velho falou, mais baixo do que o habitual.

“Onde é que está o seu namorado, ahn? Ele sabe que seu passatempo favorito é aterrorizar garotinhas indefesas?”

“Faça-me o favor. Todos aqui sabem que de santa você não tem nada.” Ele revirou os olhos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. “Jongin está na enfermaria, ele não está se sentindo bem. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, ele não sabe que eu estou falando com você.”

“E o que ele acharia disso, ahn? Acha que ele gostaria de saber que você não passa de um idiota? Você não é muito melhor que eu, sabe...”

“Eu acho que quem tem que se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam sobre si, é você. Você ainda é a rainha da escola, Krystal. Se a sua reputação é mesmo tão importante assim, pare com o que está fazendo agora. Mostre a eles que é melhor que eu, que quem perdeu foi o Jongin. Enquanto você continuar a correr atrás dele como um cachorro corre atrás de um osso, as pessoas vão começar a pensar que de forte você não tem nada.”

“Você não faz ideia do que está falando”

“Pode ter certeza de que eu sei, Soojung.” Ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro da garota. Voltou a encará-la depois de um tempo. “Meu recado está dado, a decisão continua sendo sua.”

Krystal permaneceu sentada, olhando o mais velho voltar a sua mesa habitual com um peso estranho em seu peito.


	14. Episode XIV

Apesar de Krystal ter parado de mostrar a todos que queria voltar com Jongin, ela continuava a tentar separá-lo de Kyungsoo, e, pela primeira vez em semanas, a garota parecia estar tendo algum sucesso.

Os dois brigavam como nunca haviam feito antes, sendo até mesmo segurados por seus amigos para impedir que se agredissem fisicamente. O mais novo gritava com Kyungsoo enquanto o mais velho tentava devolver as acusações que ele lhe fazia. Tentava, porque a única coisa que estava realmente conseguindo fazer era chorar.

Não imaginava que uma simples conversa com seu ex pudesse levar a tudo aquilo, ainda mais depois de ter deixado claro a Jongin que a única pessoa de quem ele gostava era o mais novo. Entretanto, não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer ao mais novo sobre o beijo que o garoto havia tentado roubar.

“É isso que você faz com todo mundo, não é? Começa a namorar a pessoa só pelo prazer de saber que você a tirou dos braços de alguém” Jongin gritou para ele, tentando se livrar das mãos de Chanyeol.

“Você acha que eu menti pra você nesses meses que passamos juntos? Acha mesmo que eu fiz tudo o que eu fiz só pra te tirar dela?” Kyungsoo gritou de volta, parando de se debater nos braços de seus amigos. “Você realmente pensa muito bem de mim, não é?”

“Você não me deixa escolha a não ser pensar isso, Kyungsoo. O tempo todo você tem que enfatizar pro mundo todo que me roubou da Krystal.”

“Wow, agora você virou um objeto? Uns meses atrás você me disse que odiava quando te tratavam como um.” O mais velho rebateu, vendo o namorado ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

“Às vezes eu acho que ser tratado como um objeto é muito melhor do que isso” Ele disse, dando a entender que a relação deles estava se tornando um problema.

“O quê?”

“Exatamente isso que você ouviu Kyungsoo. Eu estou cansado disso tudo, estou cansado de ter que aturar os comentários sarcásticos que as minhas irmãs fazem toda vez que entram no assunto namoro. Estou cansado de ter que fingir que está tudo bem, quando na verdade não está. Eu estou cansado de você.” O mais novo sibilou, apontando para o mais velho.

Kyungsoo sentiu um nó ainda maior se formar em sua garganta. Aquilo era pior do que ele imaginava.

“Vocês dois estão nervosos, depois vocês conversam.” Baekhyun tentou intervir, vendo que o melhor amigo parecia à beira de um ataque.

“Não. Não vou deixar isso pra depois.” Jongin disse finalmente se livrando de Chanyeol. “Todo mundo vem tentando me avisar sobre quem você realmente é, mas eu precisava ver pra ter certeza. E se quer saber, estavam todos certos, você e Krystal são iguais. Vocês dois só pensam em vocês, nunca pensam nos outros e isso me dá nojo, Kyungsoo.” Ele falou sem emoção alguma.

O mais velho fechou os olhos, se apoiando em Tao para não cair.

“Você acha mesmo que eu nunca fiz nada por ninguém? Acha mesmo que eu só comecei a namorar você porque a ideia de tirar o namorado de alguém me parece divertida?” Ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. Jongin não respondeu. O nó na garganta de Kyungsoo evoluiu para um choro compulsivo.

Levou uma das mãos ao peito enquanto a outra apertava o braço de um de seus melhores amigos em busca de apoio, tanto físico quanto emocional.

Kyungsoo não viu quando Jongin saiu de seu quarto, nem quando seus pais tomaram o lugar de Baekhyun e Tao quando os dois decidiram que era inútil tentar consolá-lo naquele momento. Ele também não percebeu quando adormeceu pensando em como ele era o maior idiota da face da terra por pensar que Kim Jongin pudesse realmente amá-lo como ele amava o mais novo.

Depois da briga com Jongin, ele também brigou com as duas pessoas em quem ele mais confiava.

Ouvir Baekhyun e Tao afirmarem que Jongin estava certo doera mais do que ouvir do mesmo que ele e Krystal eram iguais. Não poder dizer a nenhum dos três o que ele havia feito por eles doía tanto quanto, mas ele não poderia quebrar a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo – ele nunca mais deixaria que a opinião alheia afetasse a sua vida.

Ele passou a viver trancado em seu quarto, saindo apenas para comer quando sua mãe lhe chamava. A notícia de que Jongin e Krystal haviam reatado só piorou sua situação. A mãe do mais novo tinha feito questão de contar a ele a novidade, e Kyungsoo se segurou para não chorar na frente dela porque ele sabia que era exatamente isso que ela queria.

❧

“Jongin?” O garoto ouviu seu nome ser chamado novamente sem se importar em mostrar que estava ouvindo, ele não queria ouvir nada que a namorada tinha a lhe dizer.

“É rude deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas, querido” Foi a vez da mãe do garoto dizer. Ele continuou ignorando-as até que Krystal se levantou de onde estava sentada e parou em frente a ele.

“É assim que você vai me tratar, Jongin? Depois de tudo o que passamos, vai mesmo me ignorar desse jeito?” Ela perguntou praticamente aos gritos. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

“Você sempre quis isso, Krystal. Sempre quis alguém que você pudesse controlar inteiramente só pra manter as aparências. Muito bem, você conseguiu, tem o seu boneco favorito de volta. Só me faça um favor, não me peça para fingir que eu estou feliz com isso” Ele murmurou antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao seu quarto.

Krystal permaneceu parada, encarando as costas de Jongin, sem saber se era realmente aquilo que ela queria.


	15. Episode XV

“Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Tiffany” Krystal murmurou para uma das amigas de sua irmã. A mais velha parou de tirar os livros da caixa e olhou para a ruiva, curiosa. A garota suspirou antes de continuar. “Eu pensei que o Jongin finalmente ia ser meu, mas... agora ele nem atende mais o telefone quando eu ligo.”

Tiffany deixou uma risada suave escapar, parando de ajudá-la a arrumar uma das estantes da sala para se virar na direção dela. Krystal olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca.

“Ah, Soojung-ah... O Jongin nunca foi seu realmente, sabe?” Ela disse depois de um tempo, como se escolhesse as palavras certas. “Vocês dois começaram a sair porque você queria ser mais popular, não porque gostavam realmente um do outro. Apenas pareceu certo pra vocês dois saírem juntos porque eram as duas pessoas mais populares do colégio.” Ela continuou, se virando para voltar a organizar a estante.

Krystal permaneceu quieta pelo resto do dia, pensando no que a mais velha havia lhe dito. Chegou a conclusão de que ela estava certa, e então se lembrou de todas as pessoas que tentaram fazer ela desistir da ideia estúpida de separar Kyungsoo e Jongin.

Apesar de saber que Kyungsoo também tinha sua parcela de culpa naquela historia, nada justificava o que ela havia feito com o garoto, que já havia passado por uma situação parecida antes – ela sabia, pois fora ela quem tentara convencer Jihyun a não fazer aquilo na época, e agora ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ela tinha visto a expressão do mais velho quando Jihyun anunciou para a escola toda que ela e o ex de Kyungsoo agora estavam juntos; ela viu a mesma expressão no rosto dele no dia em que armou para que Jongin visse o mais velho com o ex, e subitamente, ela se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo.

❧

 “Não vai ligar pra ele?” Chanyeol perguntou ao melhor amigo, observando como o mais novo tentava se concentrar no videogame.

“Ligar pra quem?” Perguntou de volta, xingando baixo quando o seu personagem caiu da pista outra vez.

“Você é péssimo em Mario Kart, desista.” Ele brincou, pausando o jogo. “E você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando, Jongin. Você não está péssimo só no videogame, sua vida também está.”

“Olha quem fala, o cara que morre de medo de ser gay.”

“Eu não vou nem responder essa sua idiotice, Jongin.”

“Porque não? Porque só falamos dos meus problemas amorosos e nunca dos seus, ahn? Você sabia que o Baekhyun hyung é apaixonado por você?” O mais novo perguntou, se virando para encarar Chanyeol.

“Eu sei. E nós não falamos da minha vida amorosa porque ela não existe.”

“Exatamente. Você passou dois meses inteiros me dizendo o quanto o Baekhyun é um cara divertido e em seguida me diz que não conseguiria namorar um cara. Você não faz muito sentido quando diz essas coisas, hyung”

“Quem não está fazendo sentido é você. E quando o Baekhyun virou o tópico principal dessa discussão? Pensei que estávamos falando do seu problema com o Kyungsoo”

“Podemos voltar a falar de mim quando você admitir que tem uma queda pelo Baekhyun.”

“Pelo amor de Deus, eu não—“

“Não? Devo te lembrar de que há semanas atrás você praticamente obrigou o garoto a trocar de roupa umas cinco vezes porque todas as roupas que ele vestia eram provocativas demais?”

“Não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando.”

“E quando aquele amigo estranho do Sehun disse pra ele que ele era lindo? O que você fez?”

“Jongin...”

“O que você fez, Park Chanyeol?”

“Eu ameacei colocar a cabeça do garoto na privada mais suja da escola.”

“E fez isso porque...?”

“Porque eu gosto do Baekhyun, okay? Era isso que você queria?” Gritou para o mais novo, franzindo o cenho quando percebeu o olhar do mais novo desviar para algum ponto por cima de seu ombro. “Porque você está sorrindo que nem um idiota?” Perguntou pouco antes de se virar na direção que o amigo olhava. “Ai, droga” Murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos.

“Boa tarde pra você também, Chanyeol” Baekhyun murmurou sem olhar para o mais alto. Ao seu lado, Tao lutava contra a súbita vontade de gargalhar.


	16. Episode XVI [season finale]

“Ainda não entendo o porquê disso tudo, Baekhyun” Kyungsoo murmurou sentado na banheira grande que havia na suíte de seus pais. “Pensei que tinha dito que nunca mais ia falar comigo na sua vida...”

“Eu estava nervoso, ok? Não se leva a sério uma pessoa nervosa” Baekhyun disse enquanto lavava os cabelos do mais novo.

“Eu nunca te levo a sério, pra dizer a verdade” Tao disse, a voz ecoando do quarto dos pais de Kyungsoo para o banheiro. O mais velho dentre os três fez uma careta.

“Sério, Baek, porque você está fazendo isso? Se a minha mãe entrar aqui agora vai achar que nós começamos a namorar ou coisa do tipo.”

“Ew” Os dois ouviram Tao grunhir.

“Calado, Huang Zitao.” Baekhyun gritou para o outro. “E não, ela não vai achar nada disso porque fui eu quem pediu pra ela e pro seu pai saírem de casa. Você precisa de um tempo com os seus amigos, não acha?”

Kyungsoo suspirou, fechando os olhos para aproveitar o carinho que seu melhor amigo fazia na sua cabeça antes do mesmo mandá-lo enfiar a cabeça na água.

“Não está fazendo tudo isso só pelo o que eu disse ontem, está?” Perguntou pouco tempo depois, quando se levantou da banheira para se secar. “Por que se for, Baekhyun—“

“Não! Eu não estou fazendo isso pra pedir desculpas ou coisa assim. Apesar de eu realmente estar me sentindo culpado... Eu estou fazendo um favor pra um amigo.”

Encarou Baekhyun por mais um momento antes de aceitar a toalha que ele lhe oferecia.

❧

Jongin andava de um lado para o outro no terraço do colégio onde estudava.

Não era sempre que ele conseguia entrar na área destinada aos funcionários, mas todas as vezes que o fazia era por Kyungsoo.

“Você está me deixando tonto.” Chanyeol disse sem realmente olhar pra ele.

“Não é você quem está tentando recuperar o homem da sua vida, então cala a boca” Retrucou sem deixar de andar.

“Vocês dois são sempre assim? Pelo amor de Deus, Krystal, como você aguentava?” Jihyun perguntou a garota ao seu lado, que encarava o celular sem realmente prestar atenção no que se passava a sua volta.

“Eu normalmente ignoro eles” A mais nova respondeu, se levantando quando recebeu a mensagem de Sulli que indicava a presença de Kyungsoo no prédio. “Certo, ele chegou. Vocês sabem o que fazer, não é?” Perguntou aos três a sua frente.

“Nós repassamos isso umas quinhentas vezes desde que eu tirei o Kyungsoo de dentro do quarto dele, Soojung” Jihyun disse, revirando os olhos. “Vamos logo antes que ele chegue e pense que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira infantil.”

Os outros concordaram, pegando suas bolsas no chão e se dirigindo á saída, desejando boa sorte a Jongin. Krystal parou perto a porta e voltou, correndo para abraçar Jongin.

“Me desculpe por tudo que eu te fiz.” Murmurou ao se soltar do mais alto, que lhe encarava confuso. “Se eu não fosse tão ridícula antes, nada disso teria acontecido.”

“Eu...” Jongin olhou para Chanyeol, como se pedisse ajuda. O mais velho apenas deu de ombros e sorriu. Voltou a olhar a mais nova. “Obrigado por estar me ajudando, Soojung.”

“Não precisa agradecer... é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, por você e por ele.” Disse antes de beijar a bochecha do ex-namorado.

Jongin observou enquanto os três saiam do terraço. Agradeceu mentalmente a eles por terem lhe aguentado durante o dia inteiro, enquanto Baekhyun, Tao e Sulli convenciam Kyungsoo a sair de casa.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

“Jongin?” Ele ouviu Kyungsoo lhe chamar. Seu sorriso aumentou ao se virar e ver o mais velho parado a porta, apertando um pedaço de papel entre os dedos, exatamente como ele fazia alguns meses atrás.

**Me encontre no terraço, preciso te falar uma coisa**

_KJI_


End file.
